1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multi-blade acetabular reamer and a method for constructing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art patent literature describes a few reamers and cutters for removing bone and tissue from joints that may be relevant to the state of the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,637 entitled "SURGICAL DEVICE FOR REMOVING BONE AND TISSUE FROM JOINT MEMBERS" teaches a slotted, surgical device including a hemispheric housing that supports one or more cutting blades for bone and/or tissue cutting. Two and three blade embodiments are described. In both cases, the blades abut centrally of the device and interlock with the base at discrete points.
French Patent 1,031,888 describes a plurality of cutting blades which are radially disposed, equiangularly spaced atop a supporting plate and locked to the plate by fasteners. The resulting tool is used for cutting the acetabular portion of a hip prior to joint replacement.
Similarly, French Patent 1,041,311 describes a bone cavity forming tool which employs multiple blades in a hemispheric array.
Soviet Union Patent 1225-543-A entitled "BONE CUTTING TOOL FOR SURGERY" describes a cutter comprising multiple arcuate cutting elements extending from a central rod outwardly in an umbrella fashion.
French Patent 2,233,972 entitled "ARTIFICIAL HIP JOINT FITTING EQUIPMENT" describes another multi-blade, round headed milling cutter for acetabular application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,959 entitled "REMOVAL OF TISSUE" describes a soft tissue cutter having an oval, rather than hemispheric, shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,291 entitled "ROTATIONALLY EXPANDABLE ATHERECTOMY CUTTER ASSEMBLY" describes another soft tissue cutter in which the blades define a cylindrical, not hemispheric, structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,267 entitled "DISPOSABLE ACETABULAR REAMER CUP" describes a hemispheric, cup-shaped hip reamer. With regard to this structure, note also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,116,165 and 5,376,092.
The following U.S. Patents describe prior art bone reamers of possible interest, using multi-blade configurations, but for non-hip applications: 3,554,192; 5,122,134, 5,180,384 and 5,318,576.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,583 entitled "ORTHOPEDIC SINGLE-BLADE BONE CUTTER" is of general relevance only.
While a few joint reamers are known in the prior art, they tend to be expensive, or hard to construct, or both. There clearly appears to be a need for a safe, easy to assemble, inexpensive and effective reamer especially for the acetabulum of the hip. Insofar as understood, none of the prior art known to the inventor, whether taken individually or in combination, hints, teaches or suggests the novel acetabular reamer disclosed herein.